Breath 2AM
by Fianna Hira
Summary: 'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable, And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table. No one can find the rewind button, girl. So cradle your head in your hands. And breathe... just breathe,Oh breathe, just breathe   Anna Nalick


Breathe (2 AM)

Hi, schön dass ihr euch hierhin verirrt habt!

Erstmal: Nichts gehört mir, bis auf den plot, das Lied gehört Anna Nalick, die Charaktere JKR.

Bitte Hört euch beim lesen das Lied dazu an:

Anna Nalick: Breath (2AM) es gibt auch eine version aus der Grey's Anatomy Musical Folge, gesungen von Chyler Leigh

Und vergesst bitte nicht, ein Kommentar zu hinterlassen!

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
>"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,<br>I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"  
>Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes<br>Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
>Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason<br>_

Es war 2 Uhr nachts als auf einmal mein Telefon klingelte. Schnell hob ich es ab, ich wollte niemanden wecken.

„Hallo, Rose hier?" Ich hörte nur schluchzen. Dann endlich: "Rosie?", fragte die Stimme rau und verheult. „Vic, bist du das?" Victoire, meine Lieblingscousine. „Rose, ich brauche deine Hilfe.", meinte sie, von Schluchzern unterbrochen. „Ich…Oh Gott, ich wollte das alles nicht, Rosie. Ich hab total Scheiße gebaut. Ich liebe Chester nicht…Winter war nur einfach nicht meine Saison, weist du?" „Jetzt sag doch, was ist los?" „Ich…ich bin schwanger, Rosie. Was mache ich denn jetzt?" im Schock atmete ich einmal tief ein. „beweg dich nicht von der Stelle, OK? Ich bin gleich da." Schnell schlüpfte ich in meine Schuhe, rannte aus meinem Zimmer, die Treppe hinunter in die Diele , schnappte mir meine Jacke und den Schal, griff nach den Autoschlüsseln und fuhr los

Es war eisig kalt, als wir 2 tage später zusammen die Abtreibungsklinik betraten. Ich hatte meinen Arm um Victoire gelegt, die sich ganz verängstigt an meiner Schulter versteckte.

All diese Frauen hier…sie schauten uns beide so anklagend an. Als ob sie ein Recht dazu hätten!

Diese Heuchler! Wir waren ja wohl alle aus genau dem selben Grund hier.

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
>And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table<br>No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
>So cradle your head in your hands<br>And breathe... just breathe,  
>Oh breathe, just breathe<br>_

Ich brachte Victoire ins Behandlungszimmer, die Ärztin, wurde uns gesagt, würde gleich kommen. „ich würde das alles so gerne rückgängig machen."seufzte sie und sah mich mit einem blick an, der darum flehte, ihr einen Weg zu zeigen, irgendeinen Knopf, der die Zeit zurückspulen könnte. „aber das kannst du nicht. Niemand kann das. Du musst nach vorne schauen, ein Zurück gibt es nicht. Weine, vergrab dein Gesicht ruhig in den Händen. Und atme einfach, du musst jetzt einfach nur atmen."

Ich drückte ihre Hand und blieb die ganze Zeit bei ihr, auch, als die Ärztin das Zimmer betrat.

_May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
>"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,<br>"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."  
>Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,<br>But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
>Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it.<br>_

Es war letzten Mai, als Scorpius 21 Jahre alt wurde. Ich hatte schon mehrere Jahre nichts mehr von ihm gehört, nicht seit der Trennung von Lily, meiner kleinen Cousine. Ich suchte ihn schon eine ganze Weile, als ich endlich seinen Aufendhaltsort herausfand. Der Stützpunkt von „Fort Bliss".

Wir waren damals Freunde geworden, in der Schule, und als er und Lily zusammen kamen habe ich mich riesig für die beiden gefreut. Sie waren die glücklichsten Menschen, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Wenn da nur nicht Scorpius' Vater gewesen wäre. Scorpius war nicht stark genug, um sich seinem Vater geenüber durchzusetzen und zu Lily zu stehen. Die Beziehung brach unter dem Druck zusammen. Lily war mitlerweile mit Frank Longbottom verlobt. Sie würden diesen Sommer heiraten.

Am Tag seines Geburtstages erreichte ich Fort Bliss. Ich fragte eine alte Frau auf der Straße. Sie kannte Scorpius. Sie sagte mir auchdass er seit einer Weile ziemlich am Boden ist.

Sobald ich mich dem Militärgelände naherte, sah ich ihn schon. Er saß etwas abseits vor dem Tor auf einer Mauer, ein kakifarbenes T-Shirt, kurz geschorene Haare, tarnfarbene Militärhosen, die Namensplakette um den Hals, eine Flasche in der Faust. So wie er aussah, hätte ich darum wetten können, dass darin Alkohol war. Er hatte sich sehr verändert.

Langsam näherte ich mich ihm. „Scorpius", sagte ich vorsichtig. Träge sah er auf.

„Rosie…Was machst du denn hier?" Ich zog mich nebem ihm auf die Mauer. Ich roch den Schnaps aus der Flasche bis hier. „Du feierst ja gar nicht.", stellte ich fest. „auch nur ein Tag wie jeder andere", sagte er ohne mich anzuschauen. Ich fasste mir ein Herz, griff nach seinem Kinn und zwang ihn, mich anzuschauen. „Scorpius, wann warst du das letzte Mal nüchtern?"

Er endwand sich meinem Griff und schaute auf seine Flasche. „Ich war nicht mehr richtig nüchtern seit…vielleicht Oktober letztes Jahr." Seine Stimme war leise, fast schon ein Flüstern. Ich legte meine Hand auf seinen Arm und drückte ihn aufmunternd. Letzten Oktober… Da verlobte sich Lily. Er hatte also davon erfahren. Ich seufzte, natürlich, die Anzeige war ja groß in sämtlichen Zeitungen gewesen. Er liebte sie immer noch.

Endlich hob er den Kopf und lächelte ein schiefes Lächeln, dass aber nur traurig wirkte und ein schlechter Abklatsch des Lächelns war, das früher heller gestrahlt hatte als alles andere und das schon im ersten Jahr dafür gesorgt hatte, dass wir alle ihm verfielen und seiner herrlichen Art, trotz all der Geschichten, die wir über seine Familie gehört hatten.

Aber obwohl dieses Lächeln jetzt so traurig war, war es doch wunderschön, und ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn in den Arm zu nehmen.

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
>And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.<br>No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
>So cradle your head in your hands,<br>And breathe... just breathe,  
>Oh breathe, just breathe<br>_

Zuerst verkrampfte er sich und wollte sich befreien, doch dann fing er an zu zittern und letzten endes hing er weinend in meinen Armen.

„Ist…ist sie glücklich?", fragte er mich schniefend. Ich konnte nur nicken. Zwar war Lily nicht so euphorisch-glücklich, wie sie es in der zeit mit Scorpius war, doch jeden Tag, in jeder noch so kleinen Geste konnte ich sehen, dass es ihr gut ging und Frank ihr die Welt zu Füßen legte. Ja, sie war glücklich.

„Das ist gut", seufzte er. „weist du, Rosie, wenn ich nur könnte, würde ich alles anders machen. Ich würde mich gegen meinen Vater durchsetzen, ich würde nicht zulassen, dass sie geht."

Und da war wieder dieser Blick. Der Gleiche, den mir auch Victoire gegeben hatte. Der blick, der danach fleht, zurückzuspulen, die Sanduhr wieder herum zudrehen. Doch diese Sanduhr klebt am Tisch fest, und das musste er verstehen. „Ich weis, Scorpius." Beruhigend strich ich ihm über den Rücken. „Es geht aber nicht zurück. Niemand kann einen Rückspuhlknopf finden. Es ist Zeit, nach vorne zu schauen, alles Andere bringt nichts. Doch jetzt erst einmal weine ruhig, hab keine Angst, dein Gesicht in den Händen zu vergraben. Nur atme. Vergesse nur nicht zu atmen."

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,  
>You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out<br>And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
>If you'd only try turning around.<br>_

Es gab etwas, das Victoire und Scorpius gemeinsam hatten. Und desshalb gab es auch etwas, dass ich ihnen Beiden sagen musste:

„Dieser Tunnel, in dem du gereade bist, hat 2 Enden, an denen es Licht gibt. Es ist gerade nur desshalb so dunkel, weil du genau in der Mitte bist. Du schreist gerade, weil du am allertiefsten Punkt angekommen bist. In beiden Richtungen ist Licht. Aber wenn du immer nur versuchst, umzukehren, wirst du die Fehler, die du gemacht hast, immer wieder machen. Also versuche es nicht. Geh einfach gerade aus, bis du wieder draußen bist."

Zu Victoiresagte ich noch: „Jetzt geh zu Teddy, erkläre ihm alles und versöhne dich mit ihm. Er liebt dich wirklich. Und rede auch mit Chester. Er hat das nicht verdiehnt."

Zu Scorpius sagte ich dann nur noch: „Komm, lass uns nach Hause gehen."

_2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
>If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,<br>Threatening the life it belongs to  
>And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd<br>Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
>And I know that you'll use them, however you want to<br>_

Es ist wieder 2 Uhr nachst. Ich bin wach und schreibe dieses Lied. Ich hoffe, dass mir das alles, wenn ich es endlich auf Papier gebracht habe, nicht mehr die ganhze Zeit im kopf herumspukt. Auch ich muss weiter machen, mein eigenes Leben weiterleben.

Sie haben mir gesagt, wenn ich ein wirklich gutes Lied schreiben will, soll ich über mich schreiben, über das, was ich erlebt habe, mein Innerstes nach Außen kehren. Und tatsächlich fühle ich mich gerade, als würde ich nackt vor einer Menschenmenge stehen, denn dieses Lied ist gewissermaßen mein Tagebucht, verdammt nochmal. Ich habe bis jetzt mit niemandem über diese erlebnisse gesprochen, und ich weis nicht, ob ich nicht zu weit gehe, habe ich doch keine Ahnung, was aus dem allem hier wird. Doch ich glaube fest an das, was ich Victoire und Scorpius gesagt habe. Ein zurück gibt es nicht. Es geht nur nach vorne. Und das tue ich gerade. Ich stürme nach vorne. Und es fühlt sich so gut an.

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
>No one can find the rewind button now<br>Sing it if you understand.  
><em>_And breathe, just breathe  
>Woah breathe, just breathe,<br>Oh breathe, just breathe,  
>Oh breathe, just breathe. <em>


End file.
